


Dream, Ivory

by Apieceofpaper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Gay, I Don't Even Know, Late Night Writing, Melancholy, POV Pansy Parkinson, inspired by a song, kinda sad, pansy's musings about their future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apieceofpaper/pseuds/Apieceofpaper
Summary: Pansy's musings on a girl she feels separated from(inspired by Dream, Ivory)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 9





	Dream, Ivory

**Author's Note:**

> Sup lads! 
> 
> It's been quite a while and I've decided to branch out to a different fandom :p 
> 
> Basically this isn't a really serious thing, just pansy's musings about her feelings towards Hermione. She feels separated from her, like she only knows her on a surface level. kinda loosely based on the album "Dream, Ivory" by (u guessed it) Dream, Ivory especially the song "Dream, Ivory" - honestly its just confusing now... 
> 
> (here is a link to the album in question https://open.spotify.com/album/2u3WtlNFWr4mSMfnGJmBVQ?si=rKIXYk0KQweC0MJgzelq9g)
> 
> I don't have a super clear idea of what these two look like, but I do head cannon them the way @upthehillart draws them (especially in this post! https://upthehillart.tumblr.com/post/187879224197/who-else-is-gay-for-hp-gals) pls do check her work out- it blows me away!
> 
> So yeah, this is from pansy's pov and takes place some time after they have finished school (they're 18/19) and it's like that weird period of summer when you don't really have a lot to do/ u just feel off.
> 
> I'll shit up now soz- I wrote this mainly cause I was bored, but I kinda like it and hope y'all do too! stay safe :) xx

I wonder if she will ever see the world the way I do. If she will ever pick up my glasses and try them out. She’ll be blinking heavily for the first couple of seconds, trying to clear her view like a new-born fawn. Stumble around for a bit, testing her abilities, learning with every step she takes. Relishing in the sweetness and struggling through the sadness. Relaxing in the periwinkle skies and straw-coloured grasses. 

I wonder if she has done it before; look at the world through someone else’s perspective that is. I hope she found what she was looking for. More to the point, I hope they deserved her. I hope they allowed themselves to see through hers, to explore her world and rebirth themselves in her understanding and newness. 

These thoughts come back to me as she leads me forward, through the wheat field. I ask myself, what made her wake up this morning? What gave her that energy, that newness, that hope? I’d like to think it was thought of this day, thought of experiencing newness and understanding with _me _. Though that seems silly to think. I’m not sure she’d want it.__

____

____

She leads me further, through knee high wheat and ankle-grazing weeds. She looks good. She seems happy, carefree even. She starts to slow down as we arrive at the clearing. It’s small, with a large oak welcoming us. 

We sit. She ties her hair back, trapping it within a thick blue ribbon. I gulp in a breath as she does, as if an invisible string is wrapping around my body. I sometimes question if she wishes she could trap anyone like that. Tie them up in a neat bow and forget about them for a while. I wonder more if she ever thinks that about me. 

I’m grateful she invited me today. I’m not sure if that is coming across, but I truly am. I know she could have picked someone else; she doesn’t have to tell me what she does, we both realise that. Yet she allows it. She’s letting me see through her lenses, allowing herself to see truth in me. She helped me re-start. Helped me make anew. She’s given me so much, and I just want to give back. But she won’t accept it. Not yet. 

I just wish she would dream, dream with me.


End file.
